port_verge_eberronfandomcom-20200215-history
Nautical backgrounds
CHILD OF A PIRATE CAPTAIN You spent your childhood aboard the seven seas, on the ship captained by your parent, fear and bloodshed are no strangers to you. Skill Proficiencies: Intimidation, and deception. Tool Proficiencies: Navigators tool’s, Vehicles (water), Cartographers tools, Languages: Theives' Cant, and two languages of your choice Equipment: '''Flask, sword of choice, and a personal lucky charm. Feature: Dead Men Tell No Tells You come from a dark and seedy background where everyone is trying to get the upper hand on everyone else. As such you have learned too read people and see the true intentions behind their words and actions. You have advantage on (wisdom) insight checks. Suggested Characteristics How was your life as the captain's child? How did the crew treat you? Are you ashamed of your past, order you embrace it? PERSONALITY TRAIT # To me a tavern brawl is a nice way to get to know a new city. # I am incredibly slow to trust, those who seem fairest often have to most to hide. # Never tell me the odds # I'll hide my past until the day I die # I refuse to go near a port, fearing that I'll be spotted # My life as a traveler has filled me with wanderlust, and I hate being in one place for too long. IDEAL # '''Freedom. The sea is freedom, the freedom to go anywhere and do anything. (Chaotic) # Charity. I steal from the wealthy to help those in need. (Good) # Pride. I'll hurt whoever might reveal my secrets (Evil) # Honour. I don’t steal from others.(Lawful) # People. I’m committed to the crewmates who I grew up with (Neutral) BOND # Someone I loved died because of a mistake that i made. That will never happen again. # I fell in love with someone while briefly docked. One of my greatest regrets is not leaving with them. # I hear the call of the sea to this day. # The only ones I trust are those who go against the law (or those who are the law) # I'll never rest until my parent is behind bars # I would sacrifice my life and my soul to protect the innocent. FLAW # Once someone questions my courage I never back down. # My sense of safety is skewed, making me prone to act foolishly # I'm overly critical of those who have 'soft' backgrounds, to the point of cruelty # I assume the worst in people. # My distrust of those outside of my inner circle leads me to drive away potential allies. # I harbor dark, bloodthirsty thoughts that I try to quell DEEP SEA FISHERMAN You sailed on a fishing vessel for many years. While you sailed you mastered the art of reeling in huge fish, battling the elements, and haggling with merchants. You danced on the floor of a heaving ship and laughed into the face of ferocious weather. You have decided that the horizon calls more than the sea itself and now seek adventure. Skill Proficiencies: Acrobatics or Athletics, Persuasion Tool Proficiencies: Fisherman's tools, vehicles (water) Equipment: A belaying pin (club), 50 feet of silk rope, a fishing rod and tackle, a set of common clothes, and a pouch containing 10 gp Feature: Flick of the Wrist You are so skilled at all forms of fishing that your innate sense of targeting a fishing line has translated to other applications. While using your rod and reel (or a similar tool such as a whip) you are able to land a precise blow as long as you concentrate. As a full round action you can gain advantage on a single strike with this type of tool or weapon. This can be used once per short rest. Suggested Characteristics Fisherfolk are often up and about before even the sun has a chance to rise. They are steadfast in the face of danger but are known to embellish their stories where the tale could use some spicing up. PERSONALITY TRAITS # My friends know they can rely on me, no matter what. # I work hard so that I can play hard when the work is done. # I enjoy haggling over prices and feel good regardless of the result afterwards. # I stretch the truth for the sake of a good story. # I often tell tales of the fish that I caught, even if I have already told that story before. # I never pass up a friendly wager. # My language is as foul as an otyugh nest. # I believe that hard work will always land the largest fish, and do not hesitate to call out beggars for being lazy. IDEAL # Respect. The thing that keeps a ship together is mutual respect between captain and crew. (Good) # Fairness. We all do the work, so we all share in the rewards. (Lawful) # Chaos. The sea is chaos — she revels in tossing the ship about with no regard to the pitiful mortals aboard. (Chaotic) # Mastery. I’m a predator, and I know that landing the biggest fish, even from under another fisherman's waters, proves I am the best. (Evil) # People. I’m committed to my crewmates, not to ideals. (Neutral) # Goals. Someday I’ll own own a fleet of fishing vessals and be able to retire. (Any) BOND # I’m loyal to the sea first, everything else second. # The crew (companions) are most important — ships will come and go. # I’ll always remember my first ship. # The sea always calls for me for she is in my blood...and my one true love. # I was cheated out of my fair share of the profits, and I want to get my due. # Ruthless pirates murdered my captain and crewmates, plundered our ship, and left me to die. Vengeance will be mine. FLAW # I follow orders, even if I think they’re wrong. # I’ll say anything to avoid having to do extra work. # Once someone questions my courage, I never back down no matter how dangerous the situation. # Once I start drinking, it’s hard for me to stop. # I lie all the time, even when the truth will serve. # My pride will probably lead to my destruction. MARINE You were trained for battle on sandy beaches and rocky shores. You have launched midnight raids from swift ships whose names evoke ter ror in the hearts of your adversaries. The water is your second home, the rain your shelter, and the crashing waves your battle cry. Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, Survival Tool Proficiencies: Vehicles (water, land) Equipment: A dagger that belonged to a fallen comrade, a folded Rag emblazoned with the symbol of your ship or company, a set of traveler's clothes, and a belt pouch containing 10 gp FEATURE: STEADY You can move twice the normal amount of time (up to 16 hours) each day before being subject to the effect of a forced march (see "Travel Pace" in chapter 8 of the Player's Handbook). ''Additionally, you can automatically find a safe route to land a boat on shore, provided such a route exists. HARDSHIP ENDURED Hardship in your past has forged you into an unstoppable living weapon. This hardship is essential to you and is at the heart of a personal philosophy or ethos that often guides your actions. You can roll on the following table to determine this hardship or choose one that best fits your character. Hardship 1d6 # '''Nearly Drowned.' You hid underwater to avoid detection by enemies and held your breath for an extremely long time. Just before you would have died, you had a revelation about your existence. # Captured. You spent months enduring thirst, starvation, and torture at the hands of your enemy, but you never broke. # Sacrifice. You enabled the escape of your fellow soldiers, but at great cost to yourself. Some of your past comrades may think you're dead. # Juggernaut. No reasonable explanation can explain how you survived a particular battle. Every arrow and bolt missed you. You slew scores of enemies single- handedly and led your comrades to victory. # Stowaway. For days, you hid in the bilge of an enemy ship, surviving on brackish water and foolhardy rats. At the right moment, you crept up to the deck and took over the ship on your own. # Leave None Behind. You carried an injured marine for miles to avoid capture and death. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS Marines are looked up to by other soldiers and respected by their superiors. They are veteran warriors who rarely lose composure on the battlefield. Marines who leave the service tend to work as mercenaries, but their combat experience also makes them excellent adventurers. Though they a re self-reliant. marines tend to operate best in groups, valuing camaraderie and the companionship of like-minded individuals. MARINE PERSONALITY TRAITS # I speak rarely but mean every word I say. # I laugh loudly and see the humor in stressful situations. # I prefer to solve problems without violence, but I finish fights decisively. # I enjoy being out in nature; poor weather never sours my mood. # I am dependable. # I am always working on some project or other. # I become cantankerous and quiet in the rain. # When the sea is within my sight, my mood is jovial and optimistic. MARINE IDEALS # Teamwork. Success depends on cooperation and communication. (Good) # Code. The marines' code provides a solution for every problem, and following it is imperative . (Lawful) # Embracing. Life is messy. Throwing yourself into the worst of it is necessary to get the job done. (Chaotic) # Might . The strong train so that they might rule those who are weak. (Evil) # Bravery. To act when others quake in fear- this is the essence of the warrior. (Any) # Perseverance. No injury or obstacle can turn me from my goal. (Any) MARINE BONDS # I face dang er and evil to offset an unredeemable act in my past. # I. Will. Finish. The. job. # I must set an example of hope for those who have given up. # I'm searching for a fellow marine captured by an elusive enemy. # Fear leads to tyranny, and both must be eradicated. # My commander betrayed my unit, and I will have revenge. MARINE FLAWS # I grow combative and unpredictable when I drink. # I find civilian life difficu lt and struggle to say the right thing in social situations. # My intensity can drive others away. # I hold grudges and have difficulty forgiving others. # I become irrational when innocent people are hurt. # I sometimes stay up all night listening to the ghosts of my fallen enemies. PIRATE You spent a good portion of your life sailing the high seas. You however were not a sailor of good repute, you were a pirate. You plundered ships, and raided port towns. Skill Proficiencies: you gain proficiency in Intimidation, and deception. Tool Proficiencies: You gain proficiency with navigators tool’s, and with water vehicles. Languages: You know the thieves cant, and one other language of your choice. Equipment: you have a flask, grappling hook, and a rapier. PLACE IN THE CREW Everyone in the crew has a specific job and set of responsibilities. # Captain, you are the master of the ship. Your word is your bond, and is as good as law. # First mate. You are used to being the second in command. You are the eyes, ears, and mouth of the captain. Loyalty is the most important thing to you # Boarding party. You are the tip of the spear, you specialise in close combat and creating fear in your enemies # Slave. You come from a low place in the world, doing all of the cleaning and maintenance on board the ship. Nobody knows all the crooks and crannies of a ship like you do. # Cook. A hungry crew is a useless crew. You are a master at creating ship food seem edible # Ambassador. Every ship needs someone who can go on land or aboard other ships and be the public face of the crew. Someone who can look and seem trustworthy and law abiding, that is you. You are a silver tongued con-man Feature: No honour. You come from a dark and seedy background where everyone is trying to get the upper hand on everyone else. As such you have learned too read people and see the true intentions behind their words and actions. You have advantage on (wisdom) insight checks. Suggested Characteristics You should think about why your character would have turned to piracy, and what their position in the crew means for how they interact out in the world. A captain would act almost as a nobleman in the world expecting respect and reverence versus a slave who would likely choice to be unseen whenever possible. PERSONALITY TRAITS # I always have a plan for what to do when things go wrong # I am incredibly slow to trust, those who seem fairest often have to most to hide. # I don’t pay attention to the risks, never tell me the odds. # I am always calm, no after the situation. I never raise my voice or let my emotions control me. # My freinds know they can rely on me, no matter what. # I stretch the truth for the sake of a good story. # To me a tavern brawl is a nice way to get to know a new city. # I enjoy sailing into new ports and making new friends over a flagon of ale. IDEAL # Honour. I don’t steal from others in the trade. (Lawful) # Charity. I steal from the wealthy to help those in need. (Good) # Greed. I will do whatever it takes to become wealthy. (Evil) # Freedom. The sea is freedom, the freedom to go anywhere and do anything. (Chaotic) # Mastery. I am a predator and the other ships are my prey. (Evil) # People. I’m committed to my crewmates not ideals. (Neutral) BOND # I’m loyal to my captain first everything else second. # The ship is most important, crewmates and captains come and go. # In a harbour town i have a paramour whose eyes nearly stole me from the sea. # Something important was taken from me. I aim to get it back. # I will become the greatest pirate who ever lived. # Someone i loved died because of a mistake that i made. That will never happen again. FLAW # An innocent person is in prison for a crime that I committed, I’m ok with that. # If there’s a plan ill forget it. If I don’t forget it, i will ignore it. # When i see something valuable i cant think about anything but how to steal it. # Once someone questions my courage i never back down, no matter how dangerous the situation. # I cant help but to pocket loose coins and other trinkets that i come accross. # My pride will probably lead to my destruction. SHIPWRIGHT You have sailed into war on the decks of great ships, patching their hulls with soup bowls and prayers. You once helped build a fishing vessel that single-handedly saved a town from starvation. You have seen a majestic prow in your dreams that you have not been able to replicate in wood. Since chi ldhood, you have loved the water and have been captivated by the many vessels that travel on it. Skill Proficiencies: History. Perception Tool Proficiencies: Carpenter's tools, vehicles (water) Equipment: A set of well-loved carpenter's tools. A blank book, 1 ounce of ink, an ink pen. a set of traveler's clothes. and a leather pouch with 10 gp FEATURE: I'LL PATCH IT! Provided you have carpenter's tools and wood. you can perform repairs on a water vehicle. When you use this ability, you restore a number of hit points co the hull of a water vehicle equal to 5 x your proficiency modifier. A vehicle cannot be patched by you in this way again until after it has been pulled ashore and fully repaired. LIFE AT SEA Your life at sea and in port has shaped you; you can roll on the following table to determine its impact or choose an element that best fits your character. d6 Sea's Influence Grand Designs. You are working on plans and schematics for a new, very fast ship. You must examine as many different kinds of vessels as possible to help ensure the success of your design. Solid and Sound. You patched up a war galley and prevented it from s inking. The local navy regards you as a friend. Favored. You insisted on thicker planking for a merchant vessel's hull, which saved it from sinking when it smashed against a reef. You have a standing invitation to visit the merchant's distant mansion. Master of Armaments. You specialized in designing and mounting defenses for the navy. You easily recognize and determine the quality of such items. Low Places. You have contacts in the smuggling outfits along the coast; you occasionally repa ir the criminals' ships in exchange for coin and favors . Mysteries of the Deep. You experienced an encounter with a possibly divine being while sailing alone. Work with your DM to determine the secret about the deep waters of the sea that this entity revealed to you. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS Shipwrights are resourceful carpenters and designers. They often have a dedicated spot at the local tavern, since shipwrights are invaluable to coastal communities. Some travel with naval needs and might serve as officers if their temperament suits it. Shipwrights have an affinity for working with their hands and often perform feats of carpentry that others might deem miraculous. SHIPWRIGHT PERSONALITY TRAITS PERSONALITY TRAIT # I love talking and being heard more than I like to listen. # I'm extremely fond of puzzles. # I thrive under pressure. # I love sketching and designing objects, especially boats. # I'm not afraid of hard work-in fact, I prefer it. # A pipe, an ale, and the smell of the sea: paradise. # I have an endless supply of cautionary tales related to the sea. # I don't mind getting my hands dirty. IDEALS # Crew. If everyone on deck pitches in, we'll never sink. (Good) # Careful Lines. A ship must be balanced according to the laws of the universe. (Lawful) # Invention. Make what you need out of whatever is at hand. (Chaotic) # Perfection. To measure a being and find it lacking is the greatest disappointment. (Evil) # Reflection. Muddied water always clears in time. (Any) # Hope. The horizon at sea holds the greatest promise. (Any) BONDS # I must visit all the oceans of the world and behold the ships that sail there. # Much of the treasure I claim will be used to enrich my community. # I must find a kind of wood rumored to possess magical qualities. # I repair broken things to redeem what's broken in myself. # I will craft a boat capable of sail ing through the most dangerous of storms. # A kraken destroyed my masterpiece; its teeth shall adorn my hearth. FLAWS # don't know when to throw something away. You never know when it might be useful again. # I get frustrated to the point of distraction by shoddy craftsmanship. # Though I am an excellent crafter, my work tends to look as though it belongs on a ship. # I am so obsessed with sketching my ideas for elaborate inventions that I sometimes forget little thing like eating and sleeping. # I'm judgmental of those who are not skilled with tools of some kind. # I sometimes take things that don't belong to me, especially if they are very well made. SMUGGLER On a rickety barge, you carried a hundred longswords in fish barrels right past the dock master's oblivious lackeys. You have paddled a riverboat filled with stolen elven wine under the gaze of the moon and sold it for twice its value in the morning. In your more charitable times, you have transported innocents out of war zones or helped guide herd animals to safety on the banks of a burning river. Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, Deception Tool Proficiencies: Vehicles (water) Equipment: A fancy leather vest or a pair of leather boots, a set of common clothes, and a leather pouch with 15 gp FEATURE: DOWN LOW You are acquainted with a network of smugglers who are willing to help you out of tight situations. White in a particular town, city. or other similarly sized community (DM's discretion). you and you r companions can stay for free in safe houses. Safe houses provide a poor lifestyle. While staying at a safe house, you can choose to keep your presence (and that of your companions) a secret. CLAIM TO FAME Every smuggler has that one tale that sets them apart from common criminals. By wits, sailing s kill, or a silver tongue, you lived co tell the s tory- and you tell it often. You can roll on the following table to determine your claim or choose one that best fits your character. ACCOMPLISHMENT # Spirit of the Whale. You smuggled stolen dwarven spirits in the body of a dead whale being pulled behind a fishing boat. When you delivered the goods, the corpse suddenly exploded, sending whale meat and whiskey bottles for half a mile. # Cart and Sword. You drove a cart filled wi th stolen art through the middle of a battlefield while singing sea shanties to confuse the combatants. # The Recruit. You enl isted in another nation's navy for the purpose of smuggling stolen jewels to a distant port. You attained a minor rank before disappearing from the navy and making your way here. # River of Shadows. Your riverboat accidentally slipped through the veil into the Shadowfell for several hours. While you were there, you sold some stolen dragonborn artifacts before returning to th is plane and paddling home. # Cold-Hearted. You agreed to transport a family escaping a war. The baby began to cry at a checkpoint, and you gave the guards all your go ld to let you pass. The family never found out about this gesture. # Playing Both Sides. You once smuggled crates of crossbow bolts and bundles of arrows, each destined for an opposing side in a regional war, at the same time. The buyers arrived within moments of each other but did not discover your trickery. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS In general, smugglers value survival, and then profit, above other things. One could be a part of a larger organization, or might run a small smuggling vessel of their own. Smugglers live the lies they have told, and they have a natural ability to recall a ll the falsehoods and half-truths they have eve r spouted. SMUGGLER PERSONALITY TRAITS PERSONALITY TRAITS # I love being on the water but hate fishing. # I think of everything in terms of monetary value. # I never stop smiling. # Nothing rattles me; I have a lie for every occasion. # I love gold but won't cheat a friend. # I enjoy doing things others believe to be impossible. # I become wistful when I see the sun rise over the ocean. # I am no common criminal; I am a mastermind. SMUGGLER IDEALS # Wealth. Heaps of coins in a secure vault is all I dream of. (Any) # Smuggler's Code. I uphold the unwritten rules of the smugglers, who do not cheat one another or directly harm innocents. (Lawful) # All for a Coin . I'll do nearly anything if it means I turn a profit. (Evil) # Peace and Prosperity. I smuggle only to achieve a greater goal that benefits my community. (Good) # People. For all my many lies, I place a high value on friendship. (Any) # Daring. I am most happy when risking everything. (Any) BONDS # My vessel was stolen from me, and I burn with the desire to recover it. # I intend to become the leader of the network of smugglers that I belong to. # I owe a debt that cannot be repaid in gold. # After one last job, I will retire from the business. # I was tricked by a fellow smuggler who stole something precious from me. I will find that thief. # I give most of my profits to a charitable cause, and I don't like to brag about it. FLAWS # Lying is reflexive, and I sometimes engage in it without realizing . # I tend to assess my relationships in terms of profit and loss. # I believe everyone has a price and am cynical toward those who present themselves as virtuous . # I struggle to trust the words of others. # Few people know the real me. # Though I act charming, I feel nothing for others and don't know what friendship is.